


Heaven Help Us

by ieroflower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siete pecados capitales en el Hotel Bella Muerte</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Help Us

El agua caliente comenzó a quemar sus manos mientras se frotaba el jabón con violencia. La cerámica color blanco de las paredes, estaban completamente salpicadas por manchas color carmín. Observo su reflejo en el sucio espejo y se llevo ambas manos a su rostro.   
La prueba de sus pecados estaba en la habitación continua, la sangre del pecador estaba en sus paredes. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se persigno sin dejar de observar su reflejo.   
"No te echarás con varón como con mujer; es abominación" murmuro varias veces seguidas como si se tratara de algún tipo de mantra "Si alguno se ayuntare con varón como con mujer, abominación hicieron; ambos han de ser muertos; sobre ellos será su sangre"   
Escucho sollozos débiles y se dio vuelta rápidamente. Sus uñas clavándose en la palma de sus manos mientras las cerraba en forma de puño. El dolor en el pecho volvió a aparecer y su respiración se agito nuevamente. Repitiendo los mismos pasajes, camino con lentitud y una sonrisa en su rostro.   
Había pecado, había caído en la tentación.   
"Sodomita" se susurro a si mismo mientras intentaba mantener la sonrisa. 

Escucho un golpe y seguido a el , un quejido.   
"¿Amor?" dijo con una ternura fingida mientras entraba a su cuarto. Otro sollozo se escucho y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro ¿Porque lo estaba haciendo tan difícil?   
"No voy a lastimarte, solo quiero ayudarte." Su miradas se fijo en el cuerpo del hombre que se encontraba arrinconado contra una pared. El terror inundaba sus ojos y la sangre cubría su pálido rostro. Ambos debían pagar.   
"Frank...por favor, Frank no lo hagas" la voz del hombre herido sonaba débil, temblorosa, repleta de miedo. "No hicimos nada malo."  
Cerro los ojos al escuchar tal atroses palabras ¿Como podía? Todo estaba mal, ambos estaban mal, ambos estaban sucios, cubiertos de pecado. Ambos se había entregado a una actividad degradante y en contra de la naturaleza.  
"Sobre ellos será su sangre" Frank sonrío mientras volvía a repetir aquello una y otra vez. Observo como su amante intentaba alejarse de el, pegándose mas y mas contra la pared.  
"Por favor, no me mates, me voy a ir, me voy a alejar y vas a tener el perdón de Dios pero porf-" Frank tomo el juego de llaves que se encontraba sobre la mesa de luz y lo tiro fuertemente contra la pared, impidiendo que el hombre que rogaba piedad terminara de hablar.

"El perdón requiere sacrificios, Gerard. Ambos pecamos." 

"No lo hicimos, no pecaste, no lo hicimos, por favor." 

"No sabes, nada de mis pecados, NADA. Así es como comienza la miseria...fuiste mi miseria"   
La mirada de Gerard se fijo en el manojo de llaves que Frank había tirado. Tal vez, solo tal vez podría escapar.   
Volvió a mirarlo y noto como con la mirada perdida continuaba recitando pasajes de la biblia. Intento moverse, pero fue en vano, la herida en su estomago le impedía realizar cualquier tipo de intento para escapar. Ese era su final.  
Las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y el sonido de una risa llego a sus oídos.   
Frank estaba de rodillas en frente suyo con aquella misma sonrisa con que lo conoció. Jamas lo hubiera imaginado...no fue su culpa.

"¿Porque?" susurro, sintiendo como aquellas eran una de las ultimas palabras que diría. La herida continuaba sangrando y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. No había forma...  
"Nos estoy salvando" dijo Frank mientras posaba su mano izquierda en la mejilla de Gerard, quien ya sin esperanzas, no se gasto en evitar el contacto. Ya era hombre muerto, de nada serviría pelear. "Jesus murió por nosotros. El dio su vida ¿Y asi se lo pagamos?"  
"No mataras" La voz de Gerard se escucho fuerte y clara, como si algo dentro de el le estuviera diciendo que aquellas palabras lo salvarían.   
"¿Matar?" Frank negó con una sonrisa que parecía inocente, mientras jugaba con el rosario celeste que colgaba de su cuello "Estoy cumpliendo nuestro castigo"   
Gerard intento hablar, pero el dolor comenzaba a ser cada vez peor.   
"Hay algo que me gustaría decir," comenzó Frank, mientras se levantaba del suelo. El viejo jean azul que traía puesto estaba cubierto de sangre. "No tuve tiempo de ir a confesarme, pero pecar no se sintió tan mal. La tentación...la lujuria...no me arrepiento"  
"Por favor..." susurro Gerard mientras presionaba la herida. La sangre caliente se escurría por entre sus dedos.   
Al menos le hubiera gustado poder despedirse.   
"Pero el tiempo se agota y necesitamos el perdón. Necesitamos que vea que estamos arrepentidos, necesitamos cumplir nuestro castigo."

Frank continuaba hablando. Contradiciendo sus propias palabras, elevando el tono de voz y riéndose mientras continuaba explicando la razón por la cual actuaba de esa manera. Su familia era católica, todos asistían a la iglesia para escuchar los sermones de cada día. Pero Frank noto que había algo mal, que algo en el no estaba funcionando como debía. Debía ahogar aquellos pensamientos impuros, debía resistirse y continuar por el mismo camino. Y lo logro...lo logro por un tiempo, pero entonces fue cuando conoció a Gerard en aquel bar.   
Ambos eran perfectos el uno para el otro, pero había un problema; Frank siempre supo que estaba mal.  
Rezo de rodillas hasta caer agotado, se sacrifico para poder limpiar su alma, hizo promesas a cambio del perdón, a cambio de una modificación de su personalidad. Pero nada le sirvió y la tentación invadió toda su persona.   
Dejo que las manos de otro hombre se posaran en su cuerpo y lo peor es que lo había disfrutado. Cada segundo y cada gemido de placer que salían de su boca, eran un paso mas al infierno.

"Los ángeles dicen que te escucharon suplicar," susurro mientras su mirada se posaba en el cuerpo ya sin vida de su amante. De la persona por la cual se había a desafiar sus creencias.  
"Asquerosos y degradantes sodomitas." El olor a alcohol gasolina era insoportable pero sabía que ese era el ultimo paso para su libertad.

"...sobre ellos será su sangre"   
Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que salieron de sus labios, justo antes de que todo a su al rededor comenzara a arder en llamas.

 

Una llamada alerto al departamento de bomberos, un incendio en el hotel que se encontraba a dos cuadras de la catedral. ¿Las victimas? Dos hombres de 23 y 25 años. Uno de ellos había sido apuñalado en el estomago una cantidad de siete veces. El otro había muerto por una herida profunda en la yugular. 

Pero como ya habían acostumbrado, nadie nunca mas volvió a hablar de lo que paso en la habitación numero 7 del Hotel Bella Muerte.  
Dos días mas tarde, un camino de sangre recorrió todos los escalones hacia la puerta de la catedral. Mientras la gente se preguntaba la procedencia, alguien sonreía satisfecho.   
Había cumplido el castigo.

**Author's Note:**

> "voy a escuchar heaven help us y voy a escribir lo primero que se me venga a la mente" -yo


End file.
